Wedding day : the day we'll never forget
by Fizzydrop2000
Summary: Wisegirl and Seaweedbrain's wedding day
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

Annabeth Pov

I am so nervous I mean what if he say's no or Arrgh it's so stressful. Wait ignore all that I'm ranting it's a habit I need to stop like now. Anyway to the point I am currently sitting in the Athena cabin with Hazel, Piper, Juniper, Thalia and Reyna who is engaged to Leo shock horror.

I looked at my reflection my hair was braided with silver grey ribbon and a small amount of makeup courtesy of Piper and Hazel anyway I was wearing a white Greek styled dress that had gold brooches on each shoulder and small sea green gems decorating the waist line in a the shape of tiny waves. My veil rested on my bed with a small silver circlet on top of it and a vase of Lilies and spring Blue-bells on my bedside table. Yes you've probably guessed it today it the day I marry my Seaweed brain/Percy Jackson.

"Annabeth here, something borrowed, Leo gave it to me when I first agreed to go out with him" said Reyna smiling she handed me an imperial gold bracelet with tiny letter's on it. "Thanks Reyna" I said giving her a hug. There was a knock on the cabin door and Piper went to answer it.

** (A/N- It's her dad, the twins, her step-mum and Athena)**

Percy's Pov

Help me I'm freaking out right now, I love her so much I wouldn't be able to show my face again if she says no to me dear gods I 'm not even going to think about that. Ok I am currently pacing round the Poseidon Cabin. Grover my best man sat there eating the white rose in his jacket pocket he was obviously nervous too what about I don't know.

"Percy" he bleated "stop it your making me dizzy" I stopped my pacing and sat down heavily on my bunk. "Percy" yelled Tyson coming into the cabin and giving me a bone crushing hug with Ella right behind him. Ok let me just explain something Ella is this harpy whose freakishly good at memorising books and her and Tyson are well yeah. Finally I'm marrying my wise girl who is 100% gorgeous. I'm just glad Athena hasn't killed me. There's a knock on the door and Ella flew to open it

**(A/N- It's Poseidon, his mum, Jason, Frank and Leo)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Third person

Percy stood under the flowery arch on the beach talking to Apollo who was posing at the priest for the ceremony he glanced over his shoulder and saw that people from both camps had come. The family sat on the front row with several seats re severed for the bridesmaids. There were other gods there too as well as few of Artemis' Hunters who gave me thumbs up. The nine muses sat in a semi-circle with flutes and lyres. He turned back to face the front checking his watch 10 seconds, he thought then he would be marrying Annabeth Chase and blessed by Aphrodite.

The music started up and everyone stood to face the back of the aisle. When Percy saw Annabeth he thought he'd died and gone to heaven he dad walked down next to her. Behind her walked Thalia, Piper, Hazel, Juniper and Reyna who winked at him. Annabeth stepped up beside me and smiled her grey eyes alight with happiness. Apollo coughed and began the ceremony "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the presence of the Gods to witness the union of these two young people..." **(A/N- I'm pretty sure you know how a wedding ceremony goes)**

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride" finished Apollo. Athena and Poseidon then stood and walked over to the couple and blessed them both husband and wife now had a sea-green-grey aura about them and they felt more stronger and powerful than they had before.

Leo who had been fidgeting although the wedding jumped up after the blessing and yelled "Okay dude's let party." You probably already know but Leo is seriously ADHD and has a constant supply of Caffeine in his blood.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

Everyone sat in the dining pavilion that had been expanded and altered with a dance floor, the wedding party sat at the table where Chiron and Mr D would usually sit flowers bloomed everywhere courtesy of Persephone, dryads and water nymphs were serving food and drink to people. Music was still playing and camper's we laughing with each other. Percy nudged his new wife who looked at him, who then silently nodded in Leo and Reyna's direction and grinned.

Grover stood up and tapped the side of his glass to get everyone's attention for his best G-man speech "I would firstly like to congratulate the newly weds. I first met Annabeth when she was eight/nine and nearly stabbed me with a knife I must say I'm glad she didn't cos I wouldn't be here otherwise. We've been best friends since. Then I met Percy eight years ago he had no Idea who he was and I must say I had a hard time convincing him he was the son of a God and not some loser. The first thing Annabeth said to Percy was "You drool in your sleep".

There was a bout of laughter as he said this the noise died down and he continued "Percy and Annabeth have had a good strong friend relationship since we went off on the Quest to find the master bolt. They must have first realised their feelings for each other when we went of a quest to find Ariadnie's string or as it's now know as the battle of labaryinth. My only reason for this is because I got informed that they kissed briefly under Mt St Helens. They didn't get together until after the second titian war yeah you know the rest e.c.t"

Everyone grinned at the couple and Thalia stood to give her maid of honnor speech which was maily directed at Percy "I have know Annabeth since she was seven she is like a sister to me, hurt her in anyway and I will hunt you down Kelp head"

"Cake" yelled Leo bouncing up and down.

Really!


End file.
